Mailbox
by Yumie-11
Summary: She writes, he answers. This is the only way he could express his innermost feelings. SasuSaku
1. Part I: Something's wrong

**_.:Mailbox:._**

**3 parts fic**

Synopsis: She writes, he answers. This is the only way he could express his feelings. (SasuSaku)

**Part I: _Something's wrong!_**

Every Monday's, Wednesday's and Friday's, Haruno Sakura has a busy schedule and unknown to everybody in Konoha, so is he hardthrob Uchiha Sasuke, sole survivor of their clan. It seems like these days are the best days of their life. Why? Let's take a look how two people managed to have a connection even if it doesn't look like the way it is.

As usual, the genius Uchiha arrived at the bridge first. Patiently waiting for his two teammates to arrive and of course, their ever so punctual sensei, he contents himself to 'appreciate' for a while the warm sun brilliantly shining over the wide horizons, giving off a _different _wonderful Monday.

_Monday…_

Sasuke smirked at the mere thought of the word, he knew just then that there will be something to look forward to. Though, uncharacteristically as it is; he still have a bliss feeling about it. But he never admits it right?

"Sasuke-teme!"

A loud shout from behind push away his thoughts in a snap. The blonde-fox finally arrived. Naruto would never complete his day until he didn't call him like that. There was always pointless squabbles between them but at least, soon after they'll be dealing again into _friends…_the best of friends. Rivals have come a long way, huh? Demo…Being egotistical as he is, the great Uchiha never did say it out loud.

"Dobe"

In a distance, Sakura watched as her comrades start their first round of pissing each other off and throwing deadly glares every now and then. Indeed! It is very untimely for such as early as 7:00 in the morning still inwardly, she found the situation sort of amusing. She just love being in the team. Team 7 will always be the biggest part of her life…

"Ohayo Sasuke-kun," Sakura just found herself doing this as her routine. Greeting the one she loves…grrr…whatever she supposed it to be. Though, it is done as always, she still composed herself, gathering enough guts to do it.

"Hn," In return, Sasuke give her a simple nod as a sign of acknowledgement. He cursed inwardly. He swore he should not even nod. But his body just won't cooperate. He felt like doing it for her. _Tche…whatever_

I bet you don't need to guess to know what Sakura did. She is blushing madly and as red as an apple by now. Slowly, she looked away and went to the opposite end of the railing. Trying to shrug the situation she was in, she glanced to the raven-haired Uchiha. And as she did, the great Uchiha squirm in annoyance. Well, that's what she believes right? Because as far as she knew, he always found her as an _annoying _fangirl.

Unbeknownst to her, Sasuke couldn't settle himself comfortably wherever she looked at him that way. He just hated her evenmore when she kept on blushing everytime he assured her to be there. Why? _Damn! _It sure did has an effect on him.

POOF!

"Yo," Hatake Kakashi finally arrived. His stance cool, holding a scroll on his right hand and the latest issue of Icha icha paradise on the other. Same old reasons, same old excuses…

"I'm lost. In the-" He started. But in a while, he stiffened.

"In the road of life! Heh! Stop it, pervert!" Naruto cut him off; way ahead before he could finish his dirty excuse _again _. It was the tradition… Sasuke will arrive at the bridge first, then either Naruto or Sakura will come after and their sensei will be the last person in this damn world to arrive. But it was still hard for them to wait…afterall, waiting was not a very good idea.

"No excuses!" Sakura began yet her mind was off somewhere. She wanted to finish the mission as soon as possible. She knew there will be something much important after this. And as said in the latter, she couldn't wait anymore.

"Dobe." Sasuke grew irritated as Naruto _again _started his grumbles to this and that and here and there. You know, the Uchiha-prodigy never wanted to hear further. One thing was set on his mind; Stop all the useless arguments and brief already about the given mission. _Shit! _That was getting on his nerves and sooner or later, they'll have to pay.

"Teme! Don't butt in!" okay, that was the sign. Warning: the following scenes may contain crime, violence, brutal issues and not suitable for children. We recommend parental guidance as you continue to read on…hehe…this is sarcastic!

Glare.

**One** vein popped.

**Two** veins popped.

**Three** veins popped.

**Four. **

**Five.**

Alert!

Sharingan now activated…

Right eye was twitching…

Fists clenched in the insides of his pockets…

BOOM!

THUD!

BOINK!

PAK!

TOINK!

THUD!

BOOM!

BOG!

TOINK!

POOF!

"Matte! Do you two want to stop now? In case you didn't notice, you had consumed a lot of time." Their sensei finally pushed the two; both of them step back in off balance. The fox-boy scratched his head as the human ice cube dusted his shirt keenly though he was so sure that he had also a bruise or two on his back. He didn't mind it at all. He stood straight, walking past their sensei until reaching the person he least expected to be attached to, "Drop it"

Sakura only nodded in response, hiding her red cheeks as she did, "Anou…Arigato Sasuke-kun"

"Hn," He only grunted, slightly cringing inwardly.

Unplausible as it seems, Uchiha Sasuke didn't notice a pair of orbs eyeing him from behind those wild cherry bushes. Love is powerful than anything huh? It makes people do crazy things that even the prodigy himself became irrational.

Kakashi smirked through his mask as he watched the two exchange unknowing looks secretly. What could he thought? The first one suppressing the urge not to be too close while the other blushing furiously. _There is something going on…_

"And I'm sure I'll know it soon…" Surprisingly, Naruto had as if read his mind, "What are you talking about, sensei?"

"Yo! Just take a look," He pointed to the two _love birds _retreating figure, both were trying not to be obvious but rather oblivious. From this far, the blonde-fox could sense the cold-bastard growing uncomfortably. He could not help not to laugh at the sight. Thankfully, before he could laugh it out loud, the silver-haired bishounen covered his mouth just in time, "Please be careful" Kakashi warned.

"Gomen"

Sasuke went back to the ample tree, he was sitting at earlier. Habitually, he grasped the insides of his pocket. But this time, it was though he was holding something. Something that had made him smile a little…erm…no! A smirk. It was already a smile in his own world.The reason behind this? Unluckily for us, it would still be a mystery. Sorry guys! He just thought something that he could only thought of. Note: Uchiha Sasuke never smile right?

Kakashi knew that this would be the proper time for them to come out, "Ehem…ehem…cough-cough I would like to inform you that the mission has been cancelled"

"WHAT!" The three blurted in unison.

Naruto jumped at his sensei launching for an attack, Sakura was preparing to show him what could happen if he'll probably trick them again while Sasuke just stood there initializing his chidori. And then in a swift flow of motion…

KABOOM!

Hatake Kakashi was nowhere to be seen.

"MATTE!" Naruto was growling very loud; Cursing his sensei's name, "How dare him! He'll let us wait here and all along the mission was can-"

Sasuke and Sakura was also nowhere to be seen.

"-celled," the fox-boy scratched his head in confusion, "What's happening? Heh? They're also gone?"

TEME!

SAKURA-CHAN!

KAKASHI-SENSEI!

And that's how it all begins…

_to be continued..._

xxx

A/N: Find out more in the next chapter. So guys, what do you think? NO FLAMES please! Just CRITIQUE! I need a good criticism such as grammatical errors and comments or reactions here but no flames, okay?

Just tell me what you think about this so that I know if I'll continue this or what.

I tell you it would only be a 2-parts fic or a 3-parts fic.

Well, guys…c'mon leave a review. I'll post your names in the next chapter.


	2. An apology

A/N: Hey, I'm really sorry guys! I have not updated my fics as if to no end. I'll be updating it as soon as i have finished schoolworks...Gomen! by the way, this is a bonus chapter just for those who wants to read something.

**.:Behind the facade:.**

_I put together dried up words_

_That seems to sound like broken cords_

_Yet all I want to do_

_Was to convey my simple feelings to you_

_But then if you would let me to_

_Beat by beat I let you know_

_I threw it away in yesterday's ruins…_

_For the memories do bring me pain_

_But still this incident will hurt you_

_Even if I'll be true to you_

_Now we just need to understand each other_

_Until nothing remains_

_Bitterness and sadness in our hearts be erased_

_Reminiscing the good and bad days that_

_We nursed…_

And eventually we will find out

That it is everything to us

Sadness will run down our cheeks

And become a river of tears…

But we knew in due time

This pain will soon heal

This trembling feeling will become a strong whirl

And melts into each other that sooner or later

We'll find happiness FOREVER…

A/N: So guys...what do you think? Don't worry I'll continue my stories if i have enough time already...Please continue to support me! I'll be not around for how many months. Being a senior is really hard.

I'm sorry for reposting this...I just thought i need to announce something here.

"Shadows : A masks unfolds" - may be posted next week or the week after next

"Mailbox" - may be posted next week?

"Escape" - Umm..it will maybe take me longer. I need to finish first my book analysis of "Without seeing the Dawn"

"Bride's Enchantment" - A little longer...

Guys, wait for me till i come back, okay? Luv yah!

Yumie-11


	3. author's note

A/N: I know it's been quite a while…Gomen

A/N: I know it's been quite a while…Gomen! I'm really too busy with my school works. I'm actually an interior design major right now in college. Thus, it's hard for me to write while at the same time drawing interior perspectives and sketches.

I hope you guys could forgive me… I promise to update if ever I will be free. I am looking forward to write again in the fan fiction site.

Thanks everyone! I'm so glad to have you guys still supporting me.

Mwuah! Love lots!


End file.
